In recent years, the appearance of the HIV virus and the impending Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome epidemic have created an atmosphere of fear, caution and prudence in which sexually active adults must consider protecting themselves from infection by HIV virus as well as other venereal diseases. It is generally accepted as fact that the condom provides the best protection from venereal disease and HIV virus, aside from complete sexual abstinence. Unfortunately, such a positive barrier device is, at present, the only sure or certain way to prevent transmission of all STDs, many of which cause great personal suffering and, in the cases of AIDS and syphilis, death.
Condoms are generally designed to be applied to the male member, although recent adaptations have been introduced which permit their use by women in the form of a liner for the vaginal canal. However, a significant form of sexual activity, namely oral-genital sexual contact, has not been well served by the forms of condoms known in the prior art. Although many individuals do not openly discuss or acknowledge participating in such practices, many surveys have shown that oral-genital sex is highly desired and engaged in frequently. Commercially available condoms are not designed to facilitate or accommodate oral-genital sex. Moreover, the oral cavity, together with the lips and surrounding skin, provides many opportunities for disease transmission. Brushing and flossing of teeth, biting the cheek or tongue accidentally, or STD lesions in the mouth and throat areas all create breaks in the skin and mucosa that provide direct vectors to the blood. The present invention is directed toward a condom-like prophylactic that protects the oral cavity during oral sexual activity, so that disease transmission is blocked. It also protects the genitals, thus avoiding transmission in either direction. This is a unique solution to a very serious problem.
The typical male condom device may be used to prevent skin-to-skin contact during fellario, but it suffers from the same drawback for this use as for other uses; i.e., it requires male arousal prior to use, so that the condom may be applied to the male member. If arousal can be achieved only through sensual contact, then the safety desired by the user of the condom may have been abrogated. Moreover, the typical male condom is required to engage the penis in a tight, compressive grip to prevent accidental removal during vaginal sex; this tight fit is undesirable for fellatio and uncomfortable for the fellatee.
Furthermore, the condoms known in the prior art are not designed to protect against skin-to-skin contact during cunnilingus. Devices have been invented to protect a person's tongue from contact with unpalatable medicine, as well as other devices such as impervious sheets and garments, but none of these inventions permit the practice of cunnilingus while eliminating the risk of disease transmission through direct contact. This is a major failing of the prior art, especially since many individuals participate in cunnilingus without protection, and such practices can be a major vector of disease transmission.
From a commercial standpoint, surveys have shown that nearly 50% of condoms purchased are sold to women, although it is clear that condoms as known in the prior art are predominantly worn by the male. Therefore there is an implication that many women are concerned about contraception and disease prevention, and desirous of taking steps toward prevention of both. Many persons of both sexes may wish to participate in oral sex but hesitate. These "aesthetically fastidious" individuals may now safely and pleasurably benefit themselves and their sex partners, using the present invention. Studies show that only 50% of women achieve orgasm via penile/vaginal sex. One-half require oral or digital manipulation to achieve climax. Indeed, at present a woman who desires to achieve a climax via cunnilingus must do so unprotected. Combined with the fact that many women desire to participate in cunnilingus and fellatio, clearly there is an unfilled need and a large market for condoms which permit the safe practice of oral sex.
It should also be noted that condoms currently available on the market are not designed nor directed toward oral use. The lubricants typically provided in condom packages have odors and tastes that are at best inoffensive, and at worst are completely aversive.